


It gets harder everyday, but I keep holding on

by brennarit



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I suck at tags, Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, My First Work, One shot in a way, Random - Freeform, Secrets, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennarit/pseuds/brennarit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Luke, calm down." </p><p>"How Calum? He's probably flirting with another girl right now already!" </p><p>"But Luke, you know it's all fun and games to him."</p><p>"Maybe I am just a game too then?"</p><p>"Luke, you know he likes y-"</p><p>"No! Shut up Calum! He sees me as a friend or a brother! I'm the baby of the group to him!" </p><p>"Luke..."</p><p>"No Calum, I'm done with him. I...I give up." </p><p>"But--"</p><p>"No. I'm done. Ashton will never love me back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It gets harder everyday, but I keep holding on

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lashton fanfic so I'm sorry if it isn't the best. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Hurry the hell up guys. I wanna go." Luke huffed. He was currently waiting by the backstage door with one earbud in. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms feeling annoyed. They had been called to the stage today for rehearsal at last minute. He was already exhausted and mentally and physically drained. He just wanted to go home and sleep. But neither of those things could happen, he was stuck on a bus or in hotels and wasn't able to sleep lately.

Ashton walked up to Luke and poked his cheek. He chuckled and nudged his shoulder. "Come on Luke, have a little fun!" he laughed and ran back to Michael. The boys were playing football right now since Michael had challenged that he could beat everyone easily. Luke slowly relaxed and smiled at Ashton with a nod.

"Okay." he whispered. He stared at the older boy as he went to kick the ball.

He played with his lip ring and sighed happily watching him. Luke thought he was honestly the most perfect guy in the world and that he was lucky enough to have Ashton even talk to him. Luke ran a hand through his hair. "Hey, stop eye raping Ashton." Luke jumped slightly snapping his eyes away from the drummer. He blushed bright red.

Calum laughed loudly at him and patted his shoulder. "M'not staring." Luke grumbled and jerked his shoulder back. Calum only rolled his eyes.

"Luke, I know you love him." he said softly. Luke only let out a long breath and slouched against the wall.

"I know." he whispered quietly to himself. He first felt feelings for Ashton when their band played their first song together. He remembers how when he first saw Ashton, he thought he was instantly going to fit in their group. But then he saw how he was an amazing drummer and that he could tell Ashton was passionate about he did. It only took a few weeks for him to be completely in love.

"Luke?" Calum waved in front of his face. "Mate, we're going." Luke nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. He walked out and Michael was already with Calum taking a picture with a few fans. Ashton walked up next to Luke and smiled brightly at him.

"You okay Luke? You seem out of it." he tilted his head slightly in that cure way Luke internally cooed at all the time. Ashton placed his hand flat on his back guiding him along. Luke visibly relaxed under his large hand and his soothing touch.

"Just....tired I guess." he shrugged. Ashton pursed his lips and nodded. "I'm fine Ash. I just need a good day off." he explained. Ashton nodded with a slight frown on his face.

"You sure? If anything is wrong, just come to me okay?" he asked softly and gave him a side hug. Luke smiled and nodded briefly. Ashton glanced at him and returned his smile. "Good." he whispered so only he heard then walked away to talk to some fans. Luke beamed brightly now and started signing autographs. He felt like Ashton's single smile could give him the energy for the rest of his week.

Luke waved to a fan once more before turbot around to the car. He felt his breath hitch and his stomach sank.

Ashton was hugging a fan and kissed her cheek. Luke couldn't tear his eyes away and only felt more and more terrible as it went on. He knew he was over reacting, but it still hurt him. Ashton continued to openly flirt and make the girl giggle. He frowned deeply, fighting his tears. You're such a dumbass, he thought, why did you think Ashton was even a bit interested in you? He walked quickly to the van and sat in the back.

Calum had noticed Luke had practically sprinted to the van and frowned. He widened his eyes noticing girls flirting with Ashton, not that he was trying to stop it. He sat next to Luke and immediately wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

Luke instantly turned to Calum and nuzzled into his neck clinging to his shirt. "I-I thought this time'd be d-different." he sniffled and clenched his eyes shut tightly. Calum rubbed his hand up and down his back soothingly.

"Luke it's okay. He's just doing it for the fans, we know that he...." he whispered in his ear then trailed off softly seeing Ashton climb in with Mikey. Ashton got in his seat but froze slightly seeing and hearing Luke cry softly. He reached out to him but Calum glared, making his hand drop. "Leave him alone Ashton." he whispered and Luke curled up more into Calum. Mike rose an eyebrow knowingly and Calum nodded. "Yeah. It's that." he whispered.

"What? Why can't I know? I'm close to Luke too you guys. I deserve to know." he said in disbelief that he was the only clueless one.

"Shut the fuck up Ashton." Michael grumbled. Ashton gaped at him and scoffed. He crossed his arms sinking down in his seat and stared out the window. Michael glanced at Luke once more before sighing and turning to his phone. Calum squeezed Luke gently.

"It isn't worth the tears Luke." he murmured.

When they got back to the hotel, Luke rushed to his room and slammed the door shut. He ignored the knocking on the door and the calls for him to open up. He felt his phone ring several times but eventually threw it at the wall getting frustrated. After it landed, he saw it light up with the contact name 'Ashie xx'

As soon as he saw the name, he broke down and sank to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed harshly till he was hiccuping for air. He tugged his hair.

Luke slowly fell asleep feeling exhausted and dehydrated. He curled up in his bed, clinging to his pillow. Thoughts of Ashton filled his mind. But all he could picture was Ashton and some girl getting married while he was forgotten and still, only a friend.

He woke up in the morning slowly fluttering his eyes open. He groaned feeling his eyes puffy and his chest sore. Luke got up and didn't bother showering. He changed into his black skinnies and a white tee. He sighed and almost walked out of the room until it dawned on him. He went back to the beds and checked all over. He and Ashton were supposed to share a room. He frowned knowing he just went to the other boy's room.

He opened the door and then froze once more. There, lying in front of the door, fast asleep, was Ashton. Luke stepped back, slightly surprised and took a deep shaky breath. He prayed Ashton couldn't hear his sobs.

Luke quickly stepped over him and rushed to the boy's room. He entered and Michael immediately sat up. "Luke?" he asked hesitantly.

"Wh-where's Cal?" he mumbled and looked to the other bed where Michael gestured. Luke walked over and sat next to Calum. He nudged him gently. "Cal?" he asked trying to wake him.

After a few tries, Calum groaned jerking awake after Luke gave him a wet willy and was giggling softly. Calum smiled at him and hugged the younger boy tightly. "It's lovely to see this Luke once again." he murmured. He glanced over Luke's shoulder and nodded at Michael.

"What is Ashton doing in front of the door of our room?" he asked getting right to the point. Calum sighed and shook his head. Michael slowly snuck out of the room.

"Please don't make me say." Calum whispered. Luke only crossed his arms. Calum rubbed his face and huffed. "He refused to leave you Luke. He didn't wanna let you be alone." he murmured.

"No." Luke shook his head. "He's just lying. He probably was exhausted from flirting with that girl." he said bitterly. "Or from playing with my emotion to long." he pouted. Calum hugged him gently then pulled back quickly.

"But he cares for you Luke." he reasoned. He rubbed his arms. "What do you think about when I say Ashton?" he whispered. "Oh. Close your eyes." he added as an after thought. "Picture him. Tell me what you think." he murmured. Luke slouched and smiled slightly.

"Well, for one, he always makes everyone, not just me, feel like the most perfect person in the world. And he will do anything to make you smile. He'll even make himself look like an idiot to make me laugh." he murmured. He smiled dopily thinking of the boy.

"And?" Calum chuckled knowing there was more. Luke simply shrugged and opened his eyes.

"I can explain it. I just love him." he said softly and smiled at Calum.

"I love you too." Luke heard a hoarse voice behind him say. Even fon his voice, he knew who it was, but it wasnt the usual tone. This one was hurt, sad, and broken. He widened his eyes and jerked around only to find a smiling Ashton standing there hugging himself gently.

"No..." he whispered and instinctively scooted away. He saw pain blossom in Ashton's eyes and Calum moved leaving the room. Luke teared up watching Ashton step closer and closer until he was right in front of Luke. Luke sniffles before moving up and diving into his arms.

"I do Luke. You're the one I've loved since you guys asked me to join. You're cute and loving but strong. I love hearing your giggle and how your nose scrunched. Or how you play with the lip ring you have when you are bored." he explained kissing his temple. Luke blushed lightly hearing about Ashton loving his quirks that even he didn't like. But hearing Ashton talk about him in that way, sorta made then better.

Luke only buried deeper into the warmth of Ashton and smiled softly. He pulled back and looked at him. "Then, why do you flirt and hurt me?" he whispered painfully.

"Because I thought you didn't like me in that way. So I was trying to force myself to get over you. But...I just can't." he whispered looking back at him with fond eyes. Luke smiled softly and shook his head.

"I love you too. How could I not?" he laughed and leaned forward doing something that he's wanted to do for ages and kissed Ashton Irwin. He swore, he felt infinite. He had warmth and love flow through his body and tingle at the older boy's touch. Ashton cupped his cheek and kissed him back. He pulled away but rested their foreheads together.

"Luke?" he asked softly. Luke hummed in reply and closed his eyes smiling softly. "Does this mean, like, that we are a thing now?" he asked quietly.

"Only if you want it because I sure as hell do." Luke giggled nervously and Ashton nodded and rested his chin on top of Luke's head.

"Okay. Then I can now call you mine officially" he smiled cheekily and pecked him once more. He pulled back slightly. "Oh, and Luke?"

"What Ash?"

"Next time I play football, don't stare at my ass so obviously."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! If you have comments, suggestions, and/or requests, please tell me. I can use the improvements :p 
> 
> I also do these ships: Destiel, Sabriel, Cake, Malum, Mashton, Larry Stylinson, Ziall, Ziam, Niam
> 
> I also do fluff, smut, and pretty much anything you'd want. I am open minded. 
> 
> And if you ever wanna have a role-play, my email is bkritter99@aol.com


End file.
